Chad's Dad
by itendswithakiss
Summary: When something happens to Chad's dad, the only one who can help him is Sonny. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfic but first multi chapter. WHOOP! :D**

**i dont own Sonny with a chance or Anberlin...the song that is in here is by them, its called Paper Thin Hymn. Check it out, its awesome :D**

**and i know there are grammar mistakes**, **i was trying to write it like they talk.**

* * *

"Chad, Earth to Chad. HEELLOOO!" Portland screamed.

Chad had been daydreaming for the third time in the table read for Mackenzie Falls. "Wha-oh sorry." Chad apologized not caring

"Dude, what's with you?" Portland said.

"I was just thinkin about stuff" Chad said still not aware of the fact that everyone was looking at him somewhat worried.

"Chad, you NEVER just think about stuff. There's something else going on, so what is it?"Portland asked.

"It's nothing, I promise. Let's just get back to the table read." Chad said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"The table read is over; I was trying to get your attention so we could leave." Portland told him. "Chad, I'm worried about you. For the past couple days you've been out of it, so spill it."

Portland was the only person that Chad could really talk to about things. He didn't really have many friends in Hollywood that he trusted. "Well, it's my dad. He's in the hospital back home and I'm worried about him. My mom told me it was nothing, but I don't believe her. Me and my dad have this connection, I can tell when he's down and I can kinda feel when he's not doing so hot. And the way I'm feelin right now, he's not doin so hot." Chad explained.

Portland didn't know what to say, she had never been through this. Both of them now realized they were in the café by the fro-yo machine. "You want one?" she asked?

"I guess." Chad answered. "What do you think I should do? Should I tell Mike**(a/n: Mike is supposed to me the director of Mackenzie Falls)** and see if I can go home?"

"Umm, I really don't know Chad. Im sorry, ive never been in a situation like this before." Portland said. "I know someone who has, maybe they can help you."

Before he could refuse Portland grabbed Chad by the arm and dragged him to the dressing room of their rival. "Why are we here, this is the last place I want to be right now." Chad whined. Portland didn't care she just went ahead and banged on the door.

The door opened and there stood Sonny Monroe. "Are you guys lost or something? Is this your prank show? What's going on?" Sonny asked confused.

"No, no and Chad's upset and I think you're the only one who can help him." Portland said answering all of Sonny's questions.

"Ok," sonny said, still confused, "what's up?"

"I'll leave you guys alone." Portland said leaving the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Chad pouted sitting on Sonny's couch.

"ok, I'm just gunna play some music and whenever you feel like talking just let me know." Sonny said.

Sonny pressed play on her iPod and one of her favorite bands started playing

_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight_

_These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

_I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

_These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

_You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the lord_

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

_I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

_These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_I thought you said forever  
over and over  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

_These thoughts run through my head  
over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_I thought you said forever  
over and over  
These thoughts run through my head_

By the end of the song there were tiny tears running down Chad's face. He turned away from Sonny so she wouldn't see that he was crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sonny next to him on the couch. "Chad, your crying, something's wrong." Sonny said in a soothing voice.

Chad didn't care anymore; he just let in all out. He put his head on her shoulder and just started crying. "My dad is in the hospital and I don't know what to do. My mom says he's ok, but I have a feeling that he's not. I don't know if I should tell mike and ask him to go home, or stay here." Chad explained through sobs.

Sonny just looked at him. "Chad, you wanna know why I played that song. I knew there was something wrong, I can read you. I didn't know what it was, but you looked like someone had just died. This is the song my mom played for me when my dad died. If it could get me to open up I was sure it would do the same for you." Sonny said.

"Sonny what has that got to do with my dad?" Chad asked confused.

"Cause I can help you get through what is happening. When my dad was hospitalized I asked Marshall if I could go home and he said yes without a second thought. I'm positive Mike will do the same." Sonny told him.

She took Chad by the hand and led him to the set of Mackenzie Falls. She was expecting Chad to let go of her hand, but to her surprise he clung to it with all that he had. They reached the set and went to Mike's office. "Chad, I've been meaning to talk to you." Mike started "oh, hey Sonny, come on in. Chad, something has been bothering you and I need to know what it is."

"That's the reason I came to see you Mike." Chad said grabbing Sonny's hand for support. "My dad is in the hospital and I was wondering if I could go see him?"

"Dude, of course you can. Take as long as you need. Say hi to your mom for me." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." Chad said, he seemed to be in a better mood than he was in the past few days. Chad and Sonny walked out the door when Chad turned to her and asked "Will you come with me?"

* * *

**So what did ya think? it might take me a while to post the next chapter...cause i dont really know how..but ill figure it out..anyway..if you guys have ideas let me know..other than that..thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO!! WHOOP! :D i got this one out faster than i thought...go me!**

**anyway..i STILL dont own Sonny with a Chance or Hello Alone by Anberlin or anything by them for that matter**

**ENJOY!****:D**_

* * *

Will you come with me?_ That question played in her head over and over.

"Sonny, did you hear me?" Chad asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yea I heard you. Why do you want me to go with you? I don't know your family from Adam." Sonny asked.

"I want you there with me cause I feel like you can help me get through anything." Chad said grabbing Sonny's hand. "No one has ever been able to read what I'm feeling let alone get me to open up. You are able to break down these walls that I spent so much time building up. You broke them down with just one look, just one smile." Chad had yet again opened up and told Sonny just a few things he was feeling about her.

Sonny stood there with a slight smile on her face looking at Chad. "Let's go ask Marshall to make sure that it's ok."

Chad's face lit up slightly as they walked to Marshall's office. Sonny knew what Chad was going through and knew it wasn't something you wanted to go through alone. "Hey Marshall, can I ask you something?" Sonny asked as she walked into the office.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" Marshall asked.

"Remember last year when my dad was in the hospital and I took Tawni with me back home for support." Sonny told him. "Well, Chad's dad is in the hospital and he wants me there for support. So I was wondering if I could take some time off to go with him."

"Sure Sonny, that's no problem. We can find a way to do the skits without you." Marshall told Sonny, he turned to Chad, "Chad, I'm sorry about your dad. I hope nothing is wrong."

They thanked Marshall and went their separate ways to pack for the trip to Texas. **(a/n: I'm from Texas, so I thought why not make him from Texas :D )** Sonny was surprised to find out that Chad was from Texas, she had thought that he was from California.

Chad and Sonny landed at DFW airport where they met Chad's sister, Lisa. She didn't look anything like her brother. Lisa had green eyes, while Chad a deep blue ones, Lisa's hair was a deep brown while Chad's hair was a golden blonde. "Hey broseph." Lisa said to Chad.

"Hey, Lisa." Chad replied giving her big sister a hug. Even though it was his sister, Sonny still found it weird that he was hugging someone else. Chad turned to face Sonny who was smiling at the brother sister moment that just happened. "What are you smiling about?" Chad asked.

"I've just never seen you hug anyone before. It was a nice thing to see." Sonny said. Chad made the introductions and they were on their way to Chad's house. The surprises just kept coming, Chad didn't live in a huge house; it was a normal house like you would see in her hometown.

When they got to the house Chad showed Sonny the guest room where she would be staying while she was here. Chad went to his room right away and locked himself in there. Sonny took it as 'Chad needs some alone time', so she decided to take a look around the house. There were pictures of the family on the walls. Everyone looked to happy together, there were pictures of Chad and Lisa when they were kids. There was one picture that made her laugh; it was Chad on his first day on Mackenzie Falls. "I hadn't got a chance to thank you for being here with him." Lisa said to Sonny walking up behind her.

"Oh it's no problem. Someone was with me when I went through the same thing with my dad, so I know how much you need friends." Sonny replied.

"Mom says we can go down to the hospital as soon as we want. Are you hungry, can I get you anything to eat?" Lisa asked.

"Im ok, thanks. Ill just go get Chad so we can head out." Sonny replied.

As she was walking up to his room she heard music blasting from inside

_Is this where the interstate ends?  
In coastal towns like this  
Waiting for my world to cave under  
We seem to invent ourselves (we seem to invent ourselves)  
In the places left unknown  
If hope could only find me out_

Is this the end of everything we've known? (We've known)  
This is the end of everything I am

Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Hello!  
Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns  
Is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
Cause the coldest winters thrive

Depression is the unholy ghost  
In the coastal towns of ahead  
Though I know a thousand names  
I see my only friend  
I've got the gun  
All I need is ten cents for the bullet  
I feel helpless, sleeping at best, waiting for your return  
Are you ever coming home?

Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Hello!  
Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns  
Is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
Cause the coldest winters thrive on broken homes  
Broken homes

Does anybody (Does anybody)  
Do they ever listen? (Do they ever listen?)  
Does anybody (Does anybody)  
Care at all?!  
Do they care at all?  
Do they care at all?  
Do they care at all?  
Do you care at all? Do you care at all?!

Is this the end of everything we've known? (We've known)  
This is the end of everything I am

Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Hello!  
Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns  
Is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
Cause the coldest winters thrive on broken homes  
Is anybody out there?  
Hello! Hello!  
Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns  
Is anybody out there?  
Alone! Alone!  
From a lesser known I'm here  
and there's hope, there's hope

Sonny knocked on the door and walked in to find Chad on his bed facing the wall. She walked up to the bed and sat down on it facing Chad's back. She rubbed his back to see if he was ok. He turned and smiled at her. "Lisa says we can go down to the hospital to see your dad." She told him. They got up and went to the living room to tell Lisa they were ready to go.

The drive to the hospital was short so it wasn't too awkward. When they got to the room where Mr. Cooper was Sonny tried to stay out of the way of the mini family reunion. The doctor entered the room and told the family that Mr. Cooper had a seizure and was keeping him here so they could keep an eye on him. Chad and the rest of his family seemed to have a better attitude now that they knew their dad and husband was fine. "Well, now that I know you're doing ok dad, do you mind if I take Sonny and show her around town?" Chad asked his dad.

"That sounds fine to me son. Thank you Sonny for coming down here with him." Mr. Cooper told Sonny. With Mr. Cooper's 'blessing' they left the hospital and headed home to get ready for a night out on the town.

* * *

**End of chapter two :D i have realized that i like using songs in my stories...but i REALLY like Anberlin..anyway if you have anything to say about it the review button is there...thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three :D i didnt use a song in this one yay!  
i dont own anything  
thanks for all the reviews by the way :D it means a lot :D  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Chad and Sonny were sitting in the living room trying to think of what to do. Since Sonny doesn't live there she couldn't really help decide what to do. On the other hand, Chad hadn't been home in almost a year so he wasn't sure if the same places were still open. "We could go see a movie." Sonny suggested.

"But I want to show you around town, not to a movie theater. You know what one looks like. However, you don't know what my favorite restaurant here is. We could head up to the mall and go ice skating if you want?" Chad said.

Sonny liked the idea of going ice skating. She hadn't been skating in a long time and really wanted to go. "Sounds like a plan." Sonny said with a smile. She got up and went to her room to get ready. As she was getting dressed she realized that she didn't know how casual or formal to dress so she yelled at Chad through her door, "HOW CASUAL DO I NEED TO BE?"

He popped his head out of the room next to hers, "Geeze Monroe, no need to yell, im right here." Chad said with a grin on his face. Sonny smiled back, she hadn't seen that grin in almost a week. "You can wear jeans and a t-shirt for all I care. That kinda what I plan on doing." He answered her question and went back into his room.

Sonny had no problem wearing jeans and a t-shirt; she grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt and threw them on. Then she proceeded to do her hair and make-up. Sonny put her hair into a messy but cute pony-tail, she didn't do much for the make-up, just the basics: liner, mascara and lip gloss. She looked herself over in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. _Sonny you're just hanging out with Chad, why do you care what you look like_, she asked herself.

Chad on the other hand wanted to look his best no matter what. He had on jeans and his favorite American Eagle gray Crew T with a navy zip-up hoodie. He looked in the mirror, fixed his hair and told himself, _You ALWAYS look good my friend._ And on that note he walked out of his room and went and sat in the living room and waited for Sonny.

Sonny joined him a few minutes later; Chad got up and said "Wow, you look great." Sonny blushed slightly and gave him the same compliment. "What do you want to do first; eat or skate?" Chad asked.

"I'm game for anything. I am kinda hungry though." Sonny said. With that being said they got into the car and drove to the restaurant. "Where are we going?" Sonny asked realizing she had no idea what kind of food they were going to eat.

"It's a surprise. I know for a fact that you have never been here." Chad told her.

"How do you I haven't been to it back home?" Sonny asked. There were lots of places to eat in her hometown.

"Cause they only have four locations, all located in Texas. That's why I know for a fact that you have never ever in your life eaten here." Chad answered proudly. When he was younger his family would come here every Sunday night. It was one of those weird traditions that no one but their family seemed to understand.

They pulled into the parking lot. Sonny read the sign that said Herrera's Tex-Mex. It was a tiny place, not something that you would see the Chad Dylan Cooper of Hollywood going to, but the Chad of Texas being at. She was fascinated by the pictures painted on the window letting the world know what the specials were. They walked inside and were greeted by a man who looked shocked to see us there. "Chad Cooper, is that you?" the man asked.

"The one and only, how are you doing Luis?" Chad asked. Him and Luis talked about things for a while when Sonny's stomach let out a loud grumble indicating that she was hungry. She smiled out of embarrassment and Luis looked at her.

"Oh, so sorry chica. Let's get you guys seated. Is the normal booth ok Chad?" Luis asked.

"That would be great Luis, thanks." Chad smiled and led Sonny to the booth and sat across from her. They looked at each other for a while until Luis came up and asked them what they wanted to eat.

"I assume you both want to start off with a cup of bean soup?" Luis asked. Sonny looked at Chad confused. "Have you never been here before ma'am?" Luis asked Sonny.

"No, I'm afraid that I have not." Sonny told him feeling some-what embarrassed.

"Well, welcome to Herrera's. We are known for our bean soup. So I will be right back, can I get you guys drinks?" Luis asked.

"Two Dr. Peppers please." Chad answered. He smiled at Sonny because he knew that her favorite drink was in fact Dr. Pepper.

Luis came back with the drinks and the soup and took their food order. Sonny looked over the menu and told him that she wanted the No. 4 and Chad would have his usual chicken chimichanga. The food arrived and they started talking about their shows and Chad shared some stories about how he and his dad would spend weekends together. Sonny found out that Chad and his dad were really close.

They were about done with their dinner when Chad's phone started to ring. "Hello, oh hey mom." Chad said. All of the sudden Chad's face went from happy to sad in a snap. "Ok, yea, we will be right there." Chad hung up and looked at Sonny.

"Chad, what's wrong?" She asked. She could tell something was wrong but she didn't know what it was. Chad didn't answer; he just got up to play the check. He didn't look at Sonny the entire time; she was worried. They were outside in the parking lot now."Chad, look at me. Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper look at me right now!" she yelled. Chad turned around to look at Sonny who could see the tears forming in his crystal blue eyes. Once she saw those eyes she immediately regretted yelling at him. "Chad, I'm so sorr-"

"My dad just had another seizure and they can't wake him up ." Chad interrupted. "The doctors were able to stabilize him, but he won't open his eyes or anything." As he was telling Sonny this a tear fell on to his cheek and didn't even try to hide it.

"He's going to be fine." Sonny assured him.

"How do you know Sonny? How do you know that he's going to be fine, that nothing is going to happen to him?" Chad yelled, more tears running down his flawless cheek.

"I don't." Sonny said point-blank. "But what I do know is that you get your stubbornness from your dad." Chad looked at her confused wondering what this had to do with his dad being ok. "Lisa, told me. And if your dad is half as stubborn as you are he won't let what happened to him beat him." She walked over to Chad and began to wipe away some of the tears.

"Thanks." Chad began, "and for the record, I am sooo not stubborn." He smiled at Sonny and she just rolled her eyes and pushed Chad to the car.

* * *

**again, what did ya'll think?? i know i should have had them kiss...but i think i will save that for later :D  
Please review  
much love :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOOP! chapter four. sorry if i didnt get up fast enough, college hw in a workout as is working almost everyday...but i digress.  
i own nothing! i wish i did..that would be so AWESOME!**

* * *

Sonny and Chad arrived at the hospital to find Lisa and Mrs. Cooper asleep in the room. "Mom, mom wake up." Chad whispered to his mother. Her eyes blinked open and made contact with her son's. They hugged and Chad told her, "You and Lisa go home and get some sleep. Me and Sonny can stay up here with dad." Mrs. Cooper was about to protest but Chad was being stubborn, shook his head and pointed to the door. Sonny giggled to herself at the sight of the mother and son argument and woke up Lisa so they could leave.

"Fine, we'll go home. But if anything happens you call me right away, got it." Mrs. Cooper told her only son.

"Yea, yea, I got it. Now go." Chad said, pushing her towards the door.

Mrs. Cooper turned to face Sonny and said, "You call if anything goes wrong. Cause I know how stubborn Chad can be."

"HA! I told you you were stubborn!" Sonny exclaimed pointing to Chad.

Chad groaned as he pushed his mom out the door, "Bye mom. I will call if I know anything, now PLEASE go home and get some sleep."

Sonny was sitting on the small couch in the room watching Chad push his mom out the door. Chad turned to look at his dad who was lying in the hospital bed not moving. He stood there for what seemed like forever, Sonny finally had to grab him by the hand to get in to sit down. There was some silence in the room until a nurse came into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry but only family is allowed in the room." The nurse said.

Chad stood up and told the nurse, "I'm Steve's son." The nurse looked at Sonny and was about to tell her that she needed to leave. "Sonny is," Chad walked over and grabbed her hand, "practically family." Sonny smiled at Chad who was looking at the nurse with an _I dare you to tell her to leave _look.

"Well how can I say no to a cute couple like you two?" The nurse said smiling. "Now, don't mind me. I'm just going to check your dad's vitals, write some stuff down, and get out of ya'lls way." The nurse began to check his IV and his meds and left the room.

It was getting late and Chad could tell that Sonny was getting tired. Her eyes would close then they would open, after a couple minutes of this Sonny's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. There was a knock at the door and the nurse walked in and whispered, "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to check your dad's vitals again." Chad nodded, afraid to speak in case he woke the girl who was now asleep on his shoulder. The nurse noticed Sonny sleeping and made a mental note to herself to get some pillows and blankets.

When the nurse left, Sonny opened her eyes and realized she was on Chad's shoulder. She sat up and looked at Chad slightly embarrassed. Chad smiled back, and Sonny said, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired from today."

"It's ok Sonny, I understand." Chad replied. The nurse came back in the room with two pillows and two blankets in her hands.

"Since ya'll are going to be stayin the night I though you guys might want something to sleep on and cover up with." The nurse told them, handing them each a pillow and blanket. They thanked the nurse as she walked out of the room. Chad put is pillow on one arm rest and Sonny put her pillow on the other. Sonny was the first one to fall asleep, but Chad stayed up a little longer. He thought he was going to watch his dad, but he found himself looking at the person sleeping beside him.

_She's so cute when she sleeps._ Chad told himself. Sonny looked so peaceful, every now and then she would shift to get comfortable, but all in all she looked fast asleep. About ten minutes later Chad dozed off into a deep sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Chad was woken up by the sound of his phone. He tried to get up to reach it but found himself pinned to the couch by a certain brunette. Sonny was now sleeping on Chad's collarbone and her hands were resting on his chest. One of the blankets was on the floor and the other was covering the sleepy Sonny. Chad smiled to himself, put his head on her head and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't long before Mrs. Cooper came barging in the room to see if her husband was ok.

"Is he ok? Has anything happened?" Mrs. Cooper frantically asked. She looked at Chad for an answer and found the two teens on the couch sleeping, well, trying to sleep. Chad had been woken up, yet again, by his mother.

"Mom, he's fine. Nothing's changed." Chad told his mother in a very annoyed tone. He was very comfortable in the position that he was in and hopped his mother didn't try to do anything to ruin it. Unfortunately, when she came into the room freaking out, she had woken up Sonny as well.

Sonny had her eyes opened and it took her a while to process what she was sleeping on. She looked up and saw Chad's smiling face looking at her. She sat up quickly when she realized what had happened. "I so sorry Chad, didn't mean to lay on you." She said apologetically.

Chad looked at her and laughed to himself. "Sonny, you don't have to apologize. It was cold in here last night, you needed to stay warm. Let's face it, the blankets, not a very good insulator. So you just cuddled up on me." After Chad got done explaining the scientific reasoning behind it he leaned in to Sonny and whispered to low that his mom couldn't hear. "Plus, I know you want me." He leaned back and gave Sonny is award winning smile.

As soon as Sonny heard this she smacked Chad playfully are the arm. "Chad, you are impossible. Not every girl in the world wants you." And with that Sonny left the room to get some breakfast. She left Chad with a shocked and confused look his face. He got up and ran after her.

"Sonny, wait up! You know I was kidding about the whole 'you want me thing' right. I didn't mean to offend you." Chad said trying to apologize. Sonny stopped and looked at him.

"Im not mad Chad. I just want something to eat. But it's nice to know that you don't want to hurt my feelings." Sonny told him reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek. She looked away quickly due to the sparks she felt. _Oh wow, if that's what I felt when I kissed him on the cheek then what does it feel like to kiss him._ She asked herself.

Chad was standing there looking like a deer in the headlights. _She kisses me, on the cheek. THE CHEEK! What the hell man!_ He told himself. He was about to move closer to Sonny when he heard his mom cry out "WHAT THE HELL!!! I NEED A DOCTOR!!"

As soon as he heard his mom yelling he dashed into the room to find his dad spazzing out. He stopped in his tracks causing Sonny to crash into his back. When she saw what Chad was looking at she wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind his back. She pulled him out of the way of the doctors. The doctors told Sonny that she and Chad would have to leave to room. Chad didn't budge; Sonny took his hand and began to lead him out of the room. They found a bench in the hall and sat down.

Chad sat down and put his head in his hands. Sonny didn't say anything and started to rub his back in an attempt to calm him down. She began with his shoulders working her way down to his lower back then back up again. Chad shivered and Sonny stopped, "Did I do something wrong?" sonny asked.

Chad shook his head, "No, it just feels really good." Sonny smiled and continued. After a couple minutes of this, Chad got up and started walking to the room to see if he could go back in. Sonny followed him just in case something happened. As Chad was about to open the door the doctor opened it from the other side.

"Oh, Chad, there you are. May I walk with you and talk to you about your dad?" the doctor asked. Chad felt his stomach tense up as well as his whole body. Sonny felt Chad's nervousness and grabbed his hand for support. As she intertwined her fingers with his she felt his body relax more, and they began walking with the doctor. "Your dad's going to be fine. Well, as fine as someone can be when they are paralyzed from the waist down." The doctor explained.

"Doc, don't scare me like that. I thought you were about to tell me I lost my dad." Chad said with a sigh of relief. Chad smiled and looked at Sonny who was smiling back. He still had the two most important people with him, one of which was holding his hand.

* * *

**So...how was it? the part about the back rubbing actualy happened to me...its a long story. but anyway thanks for reading. i think the next chapter will be filled with channy...might take a while due to homework and such so i apologize in advance. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. :D  
i own nothing..and i was really hungry when i wrote this..thats why there is a long thing about them ordering food  
sorry for the long wait...college is bleh**

* * *

Chad's dad got to go home the next morning. Chad was in a better mood now that he knew that his dad was going to be fine, well, as fine as someone can be whose in a wheelchair. Mrs. Cooper made the best breakfast for his dad's homecoming. It was all of Mr. Cooper's favorite things, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and chocolate milk. Sonny laughed at the fact that a grown man loves to drink chocolate milk.

The Coopers didn't go anywhere that day; they just stayed at home and spent time with their dad. They decided to watch a movie because Mr. Cooper couldn't really go anywhere. Much to Sonny's surprise they let her pick the movie since she was a guest in the house. Sonny picked The Time Traveler's Wife; it was one of her favorite movies. Chad had to let out a tiny snicker at the fact that she chose such a girly movie.

When the movie started Sonny and Chad were sitting next to each other but not touching, and by the end of it Sonny was crying into Chad's shoulder. To his surprise he let Sonny sob on his favorite shirt. She got up whipped away the tears and apologized. Chad laughed and told her it was no big deal, she smiled slightly and got up to use the bathroom. "Dude, just ask her out already." Lisa told him.

"Psh, what are you talking about Lisa? I don't want Sonny as my girlfriend." Chad replied.

"HA! You're in denial. Face it Chad, you've got the hots for Sonny Monroe and there is nothing you can do about it." Lisa said pointing at him.

Chad could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment. _Was it true? Did he have the "hots" for Sonny? _Chad shook his head to get the thought out of his head. There was no way that he liked Sonny as more than a friend. Sure she was an important person in his life, but not that way. She was one of those friends that you could tell anything to and she wouldn't judge you.

When Sonny came back from the bathroom everyone went silent. They all looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back in an odd manner. "So…what's everyone talkin about?" she asked very confused and almost self-conscience.

"We were just trying to decide what to have for dinner, any suggestions?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"I don't care; I'm not a picky eater. So I'm sure whatever you make will be awesome." Sonny replied.

It was then decided that her and Chad would go pick up food from the family's favorite deli; McAlister's. Before Mr. Cooper's accident they would come in here all the time. The staff knew them and what they ordered.

"Hey Chad! Haven't seen you in a while, how's your dad doing?" The blonde cashier asked.

"Hey Scott, he's doin so much better." Chad told him. Sonny just watched as Chad and Scott talked about stuff. She was looking over the huge menu that was hanging above Scotts head. There was so much to choose from. They had so many sandwiches, salads, soups and these things called spuds, Sonny guessed by the picture that they were potatoes.

"Taken it to go I presume." Scott said smiling at Sonny. She smiled back politely.

"Yea," Chad said, looking at Sonny, "oh, this is my friend Sonny from back in Hollywood." Sonny and Scot did the normal 'hi, how are you?' bit.

"So, let's see, my dad wants his normal Ruben with potato salad, sweet tea, no lemon. My mom would like the broccoli cheese soup bread bowl, and an Arnold Palmer, a sweet one. Lisa, crap, I forgot, hold up." Chad said to Scott taking out his phone to call Lisa to see what she wanted. Sonny was still looking up at the menu trying to decide what to get. Scott noticed her struggling.

"Is this your first time here?" Scott asked.

"Yea, was it that easy to tell? There is just so much to choose from, I don't even know where to start." Sonny said.

"Well, do you want a sandwich, soup salad, or a huge potato?" Scott asked to get her started.

"A sandwich sounds good."

"Ok, now what kind of meat do you like? We have turkey, ham, roast beef, corned beef, pastrami, chicken.."

"Ok, ok, turkey." Sonny said cutting him off.

"Sweet, you can either do a plain turkey sandwich, but I recommend the turkey melt. It's got turkey, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo and spicy mustard."

"That sounds good, but do you have any other type of mustard?"

"Oh, yea. We've got regular, honey mustard, and Dijon."

"Can you put the Honey Mustard on there and take off the tomatoes please?"

"Sure thing. You get a side with that."

"Mac and Cheese." Sonny said smiling.

"Wow, you got that fast." Scott said

"Chad wouldn't shut up about ya'lls mac and cheese and sweet tea." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"OK, I'm back," Chad said returning from getting Lisa's order, "she wants the cheese spud and a sweet tea. And I would like the Grilled Chicken Club with macaroni and cheese please." Chad ended with a smile.

Scott took the orders and told them that they would call Chad's name when it is ready. Sonny and Chad took a seat at a booth and started talking about random things. About five minutes later they had their food and headed home.

By the time everyone had finished eating it was late and getting tired. Mr. Cooper was falling asleep in his chair. Lisa had already gone to her room and Mrs. Cooper was taking her husband into their bedroom. Sonny and Chad were the only ones left in the living room. "Well, I think im going to go to bed now. Thanks for dinner and everything Chad." Sonny said.

"Yea, I think I should do the same thing." Chad said.

Sonny was in her room with the radio on trying to fall asleep. The radio always helped her, but for some reason tonight it just wasn't doing the trick. She laid there looking up at the ceiling thinking of something that would help her, but nothing came to mind.

Meanwhile, in the next room Chad was contemplating what Lisa had said to him earlier, _why don't you just ask her out already...you're in denial._ He couldn't help thinking that maybe she was right, maybe he was in denial. He tried to shake the thought out of his head yet again, but it didn't help. All he could think about was her pretty hair, those deep brown eyes, and that smile that made it heart jump out of his chest.

Sonny was about to fall asleep when she heard a knocking at the door. She was about to tell the person at the door to go away but it opened before she could say anything. When she looked up and saw Chad she threw the nearest pillow at him. Chad caught the pillow and tossed it to the side. He looked at her like she was crazy and sat on the bed next to her. "Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came over here to bother you." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

Sonny just realized how close she was sitting next to Chad. They were inches apart; Sonny could smell the wonderful scent that is Chad. She blushed slightly and turned away so that Chad wouldn't notice, but he did. He let out a slight chuckle that made Sonny look at him and say, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing. I never really thanked you for coming all the way down here with me. It really meant a lot to me." Chad said moving in without Sonny noticing. They were now centimeters apart and Chad could feel Sony's breath on his lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips "If there is anything you need, just let me know." He whispered.

Sonny nodded due to the fact that she couldn't speak; all she could do was stare into those deep blue eyes. On one knew who did it first, but Sonny and Chad were kissing. At first it was a gentle kiss, but it turned into a passionate one. Chad grazed his tongue across Sonny's bottom lip begging for entrance to explore the vast unknown that is Sonny's mouth. She accepted without hesitation, his tongue felt amazing against hers.

When human nature set in they broke apart to catch their breath. "Chad, was there an alternate reason you came in here?" Sonny asked.

Chad smiled, "maybe." He leaned in and kissed her nose. She pulled away playfully and it caused Chad to fall on top of her. He forgot about kissing her nose and went back to kissing those beautiful lips. Chad rolled over next to Sonny. Now that she had a warm body next to her, it was easy to fall asleep. She cuddled in next to Chad and put her head on Chad's chest; she could hear his heart beat and his chest move with every breath he took. Both her and Chad fell into a deep sleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

The next morning Chad woke up and looked down and realized that Sonny was sleeping on him. He smiled to himself and kissed her head. They finally woke up and went downstairs to eat before they catch their flight back to L.A. It was a long and tearful good bye; Chad didn't want to leave his dad, but his mom promised to call him if anything happened to his dad.

The flight back to Hollywood was short but it didn't matter because Chad was happy that he was with Sonny. They were finally together and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

**So that was the end of the story...i kinda ended it sucky..sorry. thanks for reading :D**


End file.
